Knocking at the wrong door
by mimijag
Summary: Prompt from Cassiemortmain. Knocking at the wrong door. I think the title is saying it all. Now updated with part 2!
1. Tom's door

**Written for Cassiemortmain. Prompt: Knocking at the wrong door**

The two girls entered the hall, giggling like kids, their arms full of gifts and junk food.

"What floor already?" asked Sybil.

"Second, apartment 10," answered Gwen.

"10? I thought he said 12."

"No, no. 10, I'm sure of it."

Sybil nodded less than convinced by her friend, and the two girls took the stairs up to the second floor. Their friend moved in this new building only a few days ago and as it was during their exam session, they had not been there until now. They didn't even have to help because Thomas already had a friend living in the same building. Once in the hallway, Sybil shushed her friend to be quiet as they were about to surprise their best friend, Thomas, for his birthday.

"Remember that he doesn't expect us."

"Oh my God, he's so gonna hate us for this…He was so grumpy about celebrating his 25th birthday."

"He'll get over it…eventually," stated Sybil.

They soon reached apartment number 10. As Gwen was about to knock, Sybil interrupted her gesture.

"You're really sure? Because I'm pretty certain that…"

"Can you be more confident in me, please?" asked Gwen, looking like she was hurt but with humor in her voice.

"Be my guest."

Sybil freed her friend's hand pretty sure it wasn't the right door. Gwen let out a giggle and knocked at the door.

They waited a few seconds and, when nothing happened, Gwen knocked again. Then they heard some muffled sounds from the other side and some curses before the door opened, not to their friend, a tall dark man, but to a bare-chested, well built, wet, blond haired man, who stood with a towel around his neck wearing a grey sport gym bottom.

"Hello? Can I help you?" he asked with a thick Irish brogue after a quick look of surprise passed his face.

Gwen was looking at him with wide eyes, gasping before discretely elbowing Sybil signifying that he was just her type. Sybil was also appreciating the view but more discretely than her friend.

"Sorry, we must have knocked at the wrong door," she finally answered, her cheeks reddening when the man's eyes wandered on her, an appreciative look on his face.

"Looking for Thomas?" he asked, nodding to their packages.

"Yeahhhh," sighed Gwen almost dramatically.

"It's next door. Number 12."

Sybil crossed her arms on her chest and turned to Gwen, glaring at her.

"Alright, alright, you were right," answered the red haired girl while rolling her eyes to the man. "My mistake."

"In fact, I was getting ready to go over there. I'm Tom, Thomas's friend," he said, reaching his hand out.

Gwen shook it eagerly before releasing it and elbowing Sybil again.

"I'm Gwen. And this is Sybil."

"Nice to meet you two," he said, shaking Sybil's hand but lingering a little bit longer. "I think I'll see you over there, then."

"Sure," answered Gwen as Sybil seemed to have lost all her faculties of speaking.

That's when Gwen's eyes landed on his other hand that was wrapped in a towel as well, some blood showing here and there on the linen.

"Oh, are you hurt?"

Tom looked down at his wrapped hand and shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I had a little disaccord with one of my knives in the kitchen as I was cooking for Thomas's party."

"Are you sure? Because Sybil here," said Gwen pushing a little bit in her friend's back so she almost tripped over Tom, "is a nurse. She could have a look at it."

Sybil glared at Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm sure that Tom is completely capable of…"

"You don't mind?" interrupted Tom. "Because the blood doesn't seem to want to stop.

He looked expectantly at her.

"Go," said Gwen, pushing her again. "I'll wait at Thomas's."

She winked, not so subtly, at her, and Sybil's cheeks reddened even more.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" she finally asked.

"In the bathroom," he answered, showing a direction through the hallway with his wrapped hand.

"Ok," she finally sighed. "Lead the way."

She turned to Gwen.

"And you…just say to Thomas that I'm coming right away."

"Take your time," she answered with a smirk before winking again but at the two of them this time.

And with a laugh, she left and headed to the next apartment, leaving Tom and Sybil alone.

"This way," said Tom, catching Sybil's attention that was on Gwen's retreating form.

She turned and smiled at him before following him inside. They went through the hallway to the bathroom in silence. Once in the room, Tom reached under the sink for the first aid kit and then, gave it to Sybil with a little smile.

She took it and pulled out what she needed as Tom unwrapped his hand to show her how badly he was hurt. She looked at the wound, frowned, and then rolled her eyes.

"You won't die for sure," she chuckled while applying some disinfectant.

It was still bleeding a little bit, but the cut was only superficial. He winced as the disinfectant stung his open wound and chuckled too.

"Well, you know how we men are. When we get hurt or sick, it all becomes disproportional."

Sybil looked up at him before reaching for a band-aid and sticking it on his hand.

"All done," she said finally, releasing his hand.

"Good…" he said before reaching for her and pulling her against his bare chest, "because now I can properly greet you."

Without any more words, his lips crashed on hers and his good hand took hold of her neck, pulling her desperately close to him. Sybil offered no resistance and wrapped her arms around him, moaning loudly when his tongue invaded her mouth to tangle with hers.

After a few minutes of deep kissing and tender touching, the two separated, breathless, and Tom looked down in her eyes, smiling tenderly. He pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, that was unexpected," he chuckled.

"I tried to avoid this," she answered, playing with the thin hairs on his chest. "But Gwen wouldn't listen to me. Thank God you reacted quickly."

"You think she suspects something?"

Sybil shook her head.

"She knows there's someone in my life who's been taking my breath away these past few weeks. She's even pretty inquisitive about it. Thomas is too. They say that I look like a fool because I'm always smiling. And now that Thomas is living here just next door, it's gonna be even more complicated."

"Maybe we can tell them tonight?" tried Tom.

They have been together for almost two months. They met at the library and it was over coffee that they discovered that Thomas was a mutual friend. They kissed only a day after they first met and decided to wait to tell their friend, not wanting to make a fuss about the whole thing.

"I wanted to keep you all for myself as long as possible," pouted Sybil, hugging him. "As soon as Gwen knows, she will be all over you with questions. You won't know what hit you!"

"I'm ready for this. And now that Thomas is living here, we could be caught. It will be easier to meet and we could even go to your place. Better to tell them than Thomas discovering you naked at my place or us kissing madly in the hallway."

"You're probably right," sighed Sybil.

She rose on the tip of her toes and kissed him lightly.

" What time is Thomas expecting you?"

"At eight. We were supposed to have a guy night- football, beer and all that."

"Well, I suppose that your party has been crashed by two pretty girls."

"You won't hear me complain about that but…"

He lifted Sybil and turned around so she was seated on the sink. He moved between her legs and slid his hands under her top, caressing the soft skin and showering her with light kisses from her cheek to her neck.

"…I think we can be a little bit late. At least they know where we are and…"

His hand caressed her right breast over her bra and her whole body stretched out to him.

"…that way, I suppose they would know," finished Sybil with a loud moan.

Tom smiled at her before stealing her breath away with a kiss meant to show her how she makes him feel. His life had taken a brand new path since he met her and now, as they were about to step in the light with their relationship, the path was even clearer to him. Sybil was definitively part of his future.

The end


	2. Thomas's door

**Thomas's door.**

"Come in!" sang Thomas's voice as the doorbell rang.

He was busy in the open kitchen and was waiting for Tom. He frowned when he saw the red-headed girl in the hallway instead of the blond-haired man.

"Hello, handsome!" exclaimed Gwen. "Happy birthday!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and looked behind her to see if Tom was there too.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too," she said, smacking a kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn't expecting anyone but Tom. You're alone?"

"Sybil is at Tom's," she stated, depositing her gifts on the sofa.

Thomas's eyebrow tilted up.

"They know we know?"

"Nope. But I wanted to have a little bit of fun. So I purposely rang at the wrong door. You should have seen Syb's face. She was mortified! But, I have to hand it to Tom- he handled the situation pretty well. I almost missed the surprise on his face."

"But why is she still over there?"

"Well, the poor baby had cut his hand while cooking apparently," she smiled while putting chips in her mouth. "So, since Syb is a nurse, I proposed she help him with it."

"You devious woman," laughed Thomas playfully slapping her bottom. "I can imagine Sybil's red face! But you know, they're probably shagging already as we speak. Listening to Tom rambling about her, they're pretty much at it all the time. It's almost disgusting."

"Don't pout," answered Gwen patting his back. "You'll find your own 'Sybil' one day."

Thomas rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing earlier while Gwen went to the wall separating Thomas and Tom's flats. She put her ear against it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting the last of the ingredients on the pizza he was making.

"I'm trying to estimate how much longer we have before they come…here," she added with a chuckle at seeing Thomas's expression at her double entendre. "I guess the walls are pretty thin."

"Just come and help me. Leave them alone, they seem so happy."

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun with the whole situation," pouted Gwen while joining him.

"You still haven't forgiven Sybil for not telling you about him, have you?"

Gwen shrugged.

"I'm happy for her, truly" she stated. "But yes, as her best friend, I would have liked to know."

"They'll tell us when they're ready."

"So, in the meantime, maybe we can have some fun."

"You're scaring me, here."

"They don't know we know, right? So what if I hit on Tom tonight. Just for fun. To see how they react?"

"You really want to spoil my birthday…" moaned Thomas.

"Oh come on! Don't be a spoil sport!" she exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

"Alright. It could be fun to see Tom miserably trying to avoid your advances because I know how you can be. But please, promise me that you'll stop as soon as you see that Sybil can't take it anymore. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Me neither. I promise," she said, crossing her fingers.

She just finished her sentence when the doorbell rang.

"Let the show begin!" laughed Gwen adjusting her cleavage and biting her lips.

Thomas rolled his eyes and went to the door. He opened it to see Tom and Sybil standing on the other side with a suspiciously wide distance between them. Thomas laughed at it internally and already felt sorry for Tom who didn't know what was about to hit him.

"Hello, guys."

"Happy birthday, Thomas," they said in unison.

They hugged and went to the main room where Gwen was seated, Sybil leading the way as Thomas was enquiring about Tom's injury. When they appeared, Gwen rose up and went to Tom directly. She took him by the arm and almost dragged him back to the sofa to sit him beside her.

"With all the blood you lost, surely you can't stand up much longer," she said, patting his thigh.

Thomas suppressed a chuckle at seeing Tom's mortified face. Sybil just stared at them, taken aback by Gwen's behavior but regrouped and said nothing and just went to sit in the armchair on the other side of the coffee table. Thomas cleared his voice.

"What are you drinking?" he asked trying to dissipate the heavy air.

They all answered and as soon as the drinks were ready, they started a friendly chat. Both Tom and Sybil, although they didn't speak together directly, were surprised that neither Thomas nor Gwen had commented about the time it took them to arrive, nor did they joke about them.

But the more alcohol they consumed, the more Gwen's hands became adventurous on Tom. Sybil was doing her best to stop herself from slapping her friend's hands away from her boyfriend while Tom was doing his best to stay calm and seemed to wish the sofa could swallow him.

Gwen's hand finally stopped on his bicep.

"Wow, have you been working out?"

"Well, I'm trying, anyway," answered Tom, unsure.

Gwen started to laugh like he just said the funniest joke in the world while slapping his chest and he looked at her, stunned.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tentatively.

"I am but…you know…I just haven't been with a guy for so long…" she said, leaning into him so the two others couldn't hear her. "And sometimes you're looking for something and it's right there…in front of you, sipping beer."

Tom's eyes went wide when he realized she was talking about him.

"Oh no! Have I said too much? Well, just something to think about. I know I will," she finished, drinking a large gulp of her beer.

Seeing that Sybil was about to explode, Thomas proposed to Gwen to go out on the balcony to smoke. At last, it would give his friends some time alone and for him, a way to try and calm down Gwen's ardor.

"I think we should dance when we come back," she said to Tom with a lascivious voice. "I'll let the two of you choose the music," she added, winking at Sybil before disappearing outside.

Sybil rose up and let herself fall down next to Tom who seemed to relax a bit.

"It's strange," stated Sybil, looking at her two friends laughing outside. "She almost threw me in your arms earlier and now, she's all over you…"

"I'm sorry. I promise, I didn't do anything to…"

"I know," interrupted Sybil.

She frowned.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they know…"

"About us, you mean?"

Sybil nodded.

"That's the only way…I've never seen Gwen act like this. They know and they're trying to freak us out. Plus, no offense, but you're not her type at all."

"Really? And I thought I was irresistible…" pouted Tom.

"But we could have some fun," she said, looking expectantly and excitedly at him.

"How's that?" he asked, fear clearly in his voice as he suspected what was coming.

"They don't know we know they know…"

"Oh, come on, Love," moaned Tom. "Can't you just drop the whole thing and kiss me madly when they come back. That way they'll know for sure!"

"And let Gwen get away with it so easily. No way!"

Tom let his head drop behind him on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"What do you have in mind, then?" he sighed dramatically.

"Return Gwen's interest…"

Tom stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"I'm giving you the green light." She patted his thigh, making sure Thomas and Gwen weren't looking in their direction. "Let your Irish Charm speak."

"But how far would I have to go with her?"

"Don't worry. She'll give in way before you do."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're on my team and my team always wins."

"At this?" asked Tom.

"Just be you and it will work."

She smiled and rose again to take her place back on the other side. She was just seated when the door opened and the two smokers were back.

"So?" Gwen asked Tom. "Did you make your choice?"

Tom nodded and rose up.

"I was thinking that a little bit of salsa could be fun. Do you have that in stock, Barrow?"

Thomas went to his CD shelf, took out a CD and handed it to Tom.

"Suit yourself."

Tom put it in the player as Thomas sat next to Sybil, ready to enjoy the show.

"I don't know how to dance that," Gwen finally said, becoming uneasy at how close to Tom this dance would bring her.

"Then I'll show you," Tom answered softly with a charming smile, taking her hand in his as the music began to play.

He suddenly pulled at her hand and her body almost crashed against his. He started to move his hips and feet, Gwen trying to match his steps and way of moving. From the sofa, Thomas and Sybil suppressed a smile but not for the same reasons. The dance was very suggestive but Sybil knew it was all for a show so she didn't mind. And to be honest, she was enjoying the fact that Gwen seemed anything but comfortable with the situation. Thomas finally asked her to try it and they joined the other couple, Thomas purposely avoiding Gwen's eyes that were silently asking him to save her from this. Tom was all over Gwen, one hand firmly gripping her waist, the other one holding her hand and sticking it to his chest, meaning her body was glued to his, his hips moving suggestively against hers. At last, the piece came to an end and Gwen quickly stepped away from Tom after he said something softly against her ear, making her blush furiously.

She cleared her voice and looked at the two others.

"Wow, this dance left me thirsty. I'll go and get us something to drink. Thomas, come and help me, please?"

It was more an order than a request and Thomas obeyed, leaving Tom and Sybil in the living area.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance the salsa," breathed Sybil to Tom as they were heading to the sofa.

"There are so many things you don't know about me, yet," he breathed back in her ear from behind.

Sybil reddened furiously and turned around to slap him away from her as he was laughing. They didn't need for the two others to catch them flirting.

In the meantime, in the kitchen area, Gwen and Thomas were at the fridge. Or rather, they were almost in the fridge as they were hiding to debrief just what had happened.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Gwen who was enjoying the fresh air coming from the fridge on her red cheeks.

Thomas was laughing.

"Hey, don't groan. It was your idea to have fun. Seems like it all plays against you now."

"No! What I mean is that after the dance, Tom told me he wanted to kiss me!"

Thomas's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"He said to me: 'I wish I could kiss you'."

"Ok, now that's weird. I've known Tom for a while now and he has never been the cheating type. He wouldn't do that to Sybil surely. Not after the way he talked about her."

"My point exactly. So, it only could mean one thing…"

"Oh, I'm afraid I see what you mean…"

"Yes. They know we know."

"At last. We can finally have a normal night," sighed Thomas with relief.

"But…they don't know that we know that they know that we know…"

"Oh…come on!"

"Look at the artist and enjoy the show," she said with a Machiavellian smile, taking two beers from the fridge and leaving Thomas to take another two for Sybil and himself.

They went back to the sitting room, Gwen's steps a little bit more cheerful than Thomas's ones. Tom and Sybil were quietly chatting as if nothing was out of place. Gwen took her place back next to Tom but sat very close to him. She handed him the beer and lightly kissed his cheek while batting her eyelashes at him. Tom gulped and looked quickly over to Sybil to check her mood but she nodded so slightly to him than he wasn't even sure he saw it correctly. But he decided to go along with their initial plan so, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he put his arm around Gwen's shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her before kissing her hair.

Thomas almost choked on his beer as Sybil looked away, tore between jealousy and fun. The air was thick and awkwardness fell upon room. Ignoring the tense climate, Sybil started a conversation about a movie she saw earlier in the week (with Tom), and the chatting took off again. At some point, and eager to see the whole thing move along (and in turn come to an end), Thomas asked Sybil to come with him to his bookshelf at the other end of the room to check on some book, leaving Tom and Gwen cuddling on the sofa.

Once they were out of earshot, Gwen turned to Tom who still had his arm around her and smiled at him.

"So…you wanted to kiss me?" she breathed, her face just inches from his.

"I sure wanted…and still want to," gulped Tom, trying his best to sound confident.

Gwen briefly looked over to Thomas and Sybil whose backs were turned to them.

"Then, maybe now is the right time if we don't want to make a fuss about it," she murmured, coming even closer.

Tom could feel her breath on his face, her freckles seeming to dazzle him.

"Maybe you're right," he answered.

"You know, when you said that to me after the dance, I just wanted to rip that shirt right off."

"Really? Then why we don't move on this then?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you not want to?"

"Oh I want to. But before, maybe I can…do this."

Gwen's hand went to his collar and opened the two top buttons of Tom's shirt.

From the other side of the room, Thomas and Sybil were looking at them, each of them wondering who was going to back down first.

Their lips were now almost touching and Gwen had closed her eyes, waiting for him to take the final step.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he said.

"Not if I kiss you first," she answered.

"Our first kiss."

But instead of feeling Tom's lips on hers, she was shoved away as Tom quickly rose up.

"Ok, ok, you win! I can't kiss you!" he shouted out.

The whole commotion made Thomas and Sybil come back over.

"And why can't you?" asked Gwen, now standing up with her arms crossed on her chest, a satisfied look on her face.

"Because…."

Tom sent a panicked look over to Sybil then looked back at Gwen.

"Because…?" she encouraged him, now a soft look on her face.

"Because I'm in love with Sybil," he blurted out.

"You…you're what?" she asked surprised as Sybil and Thomas looked stunned.

"That's right! I love her!"

Sybil went to him, a silly smile on her face and Tom took her in his arms.

"It's true. I love you, Sybil."

"I love you too, Tom," she answered.

They then kissed tenderly, forgetting their friends who were looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"I didn't know you were in love," said Gwen when they finally parted. "I just thought you were fucking around."

Tom held Sybil closer to him, smiling foolishly.

"Dude!" exclaimed Thomas. "I didn't know you two were so serious."

Tom nodded then turned to Gwen.

"Hats off to Gwen. Quite a competitor."

They shook hands.

"So that's it finally!" said Thomas. "Everybody knows, so we can get back to normal."

"We need to celebrate!" cheered Gwen.

They all sat back down, this time with Tom and Sybil cuddling, and clanged their beer bottles together.

"So now," said Tom, "I want to know how you knew."

They all laughed at this and the party went on until late in the night.

**The end **


End file.
